


Adelante Compatriotas

by ranichi17



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/pseuds/ranichi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naaalala ni Rusca lahat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelante Compatriotas

_Isang telegrama._

Dumating sa gitna ng pagpupulong. Ipinatatawag ang Heneral. Sa isip nila’y ang dadatnan ay tagumpay ni Cesar, ngunit kamatayan ni Cesar ang hinantungan.

 

_Isang putok._

Umaalingawngaw pa rin sa mga panaginip niya. Sumisingit na parang isang linta sa bawat paglingap, bawat hininga, bawat pintig ng puso, sinisipsip ang bawat masayang alaala hanggang sa mapasigaw siya at isiping sana kasama na lang nila siya hanggang sa libingan.

 

_Isang sigaw._

Naririnig pa rin niya. _“Traydor!”_ Alam niyang hindi siya ang tinutukoy, ngunit nangagatal pa rin siya sa hiya sa tuwing naalala. Ano nga ba ang karapatan niyang sumuko kung sila’y lumaban hanggang sa huling hininga?

 

_Isang tamales._

Tandang-tanda pa rin niya ang lasa ng huling tamales na kinain nila ng magkasama ni Paco. Matamis, kasintamis ng mga pinagsamahan nila sa ilalim ng Heneral. Isinusuka na niya ngayon ang tamis, wala na ang asukal sa kanyang buhay, umiinom na ng kapeng sing-itim ng budhi ng mga nagkasala, kapeng barakong laging pinapaubos sa kanya ng nagmamadaling Heneral.

 

_Isang kaibigan._

Hindi na niya alam ang nangyari kay Joven matapos ang trahedya. Umaasa pa rin siyang ligtas ang binata, ang sibilyang sumama sa kanila sa gitna ng sigwa. Nawa’y mabuhay siya upang isulat ang katotohanan.

 

_Isang pamilya._

Ang magkapatid na Bernal. Ang Heneral Alejandrino. Si Tinyente Garcia. Tinanggalan silang lahat ng armas. Pinigilan ng pangulong magsalita. Silang mga nakaalam sa tunay na naganap. Si Manuel na pinahirapan muna bago pinatay. Si Jose, na tumatakbo palayo nang pagbabarilin ng walang habas. Ang tanging krimen lamang nila ay maging tapat. Hindi niya mapapatawad ang lahat ng may sala.

 

_Isang dalangin._

_Adelante, compatriotas._ Sulong, mga kababayan. Wag ninyong hayaang maging alabok na lamang ang aming dugong inialay para sa bayan.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I also have a tumblr right [here](http://ranichi17.tumblr.com/).


End file.
